a wonderful sight
by sethluver
Summary: when bellas cousin alyssa comes to visit during the summer what will happen when her parents die and she has to move in with the cullens and when she meets seth and he imprints on her and what will happen when secrets are revealed about her future lemon
1. Chapter 1

"Bee"

OMG I was so excited to see Bee its been forever I just hope I am not to obvious about my power good thing I channel everything into science she is going to be soooooooooooo happy when she sees me and I brought her baby she is going to totally love me yay! Oh by the way I am Alyssa pretty plain but very weird I have super short hair okay not that short but shortest I have ever had it stops at the end of the neck dark brown it used to be almost black but got lighter as I got older my eyes are dark brown too they also were almost black but got lighter but they are still pretty dark I am pretty short but only because I am 13 even though I drive the secret is follow all the rules in public and go crazy when no ones around. As pulled into the huge driveway buried in the forest I saw this huge house not unusual for me living in southern California though but very nice. Okay I think I brought everything I needed for the summer 8 bags of luggage that had clothes in them 1 bag of accessories and 2 bags of shoes yes okay I shut the door off the car and got out. I walked up the steps and lightly knocked on the door. Someone was there right away. He was tall very pale blond hair and looked so calm. "Hi" I said Hello young lady how can I help you" whoa his voice sounded like cool huh."Yes I am looking for Bee swa I mean Cullen I am her cousin but tell her lee is here" "Just stay here okay" "okay" I said cheerfully He walked away but it was so graceful crazy and he was back in a second.

"please come in" He said "thanks" I walked in now I have seen homes In California but the inside was soo amazing its was so open and looked like they hired the best interior decorator from cali "wow your house is amazing" "while thank you" I heard a voice similar to the guy who answered the door but more feminine said "I designed it myself" "really its soo cool" I turned around and saw an angel like face " so your Bella's cousin so glad to have you here and nice to meet some of her family I am Esme by the way" She said as she pulled me into a hug she was so cold oh well. "I am Alyssa its nice to meet you must be Bella's sister in law" "oh no I am her mother in law" wow I thought she's soo young and pretty then I heard another voice that sounded like music "and a great one she is" I turned around and shouted "BEE''.


	2. Chapter 2

Shopping and surprises

"Bee" I shouted I turned around and saw Bella not the same Bella a different Bella she looked the same as Esme and the man who answered

the door which was okay with me I didn't mind at all but I did feel ugly looking at her she was so pretty and white not the same silly Bella who

loved cars and decorating rooms and sewing she looked serious but sounded calm. "Omg Bee I have to hunt you down and find out your

married plus I wasn't invited to your wedding and now you have a makeover, wow I just thought you were going to keep in touch with me. I

made my pout look but couldn't hold it and just smiled and ran to hug her. I missed you so much" I said as I squeezed her as tight as I could in

a bear hug she was cold but I didn't care I liked no loved the cold ever since I was little. She was rough, no more like well toned. "I am sorry

but when I moved to forks I became very busy with stuff" she said her voice sounded like music to it was amazing "that's okay you know how

hard it is for me to get mad or just be mad or even sad for that matter just never do that again we were practically sisters but I brought you a

present." Bee broke out of the hug and glared at me "What did you bring" her voice sounded deathly "chill I guess if you don't want to see

your baby" "WHAT you brought my baby thank you I love you" "what about me" Another musical male voice said I mean what's with these

voices they all sound like they have been tweaked by a recording studio. Coming down the stairs I saw a bronzed haired man who was of

course pretty and white which wasn't surprising but I noticed when he walked it was so graceful like a movie or a ballerina except a guy was

walking a very cute guy but obviously Bella's cute guy. "Alyssa this is my husband Edward" Bee said in her super cool voice. I put out my hand

for him to shake it he did also his hand was cold a cold clod too which was also okay "Hi I am Alyssa Bella's cousin" "very nice to meet you

Alyssa" "the feelings mutual" wow did I just say that I sounded corporate which is so not me. "Edward did Bella tell you about her baby" "no

she didn't I wasn't aware she had another child" I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe Bella was their to help me "breathe Alyssa breathe" then

the man who answered the door was there with a black bag he told to put my hands above my head and as soon as I did I could breathe "do

you have hysterics often" he said "yes I do actually but I am not crazy the doctors told me I was just weird" Well maybe I need to do a checkup

on you I am a doctor and its not good to have hysterics often" "you're a doctor well don't worry by often I mean when I am tired and I just

drove from California to here" he had a look of shock on his face "what" "you shouldn't drive at your age your only thirteen and its against the

law" "yes that is true but the windows are tinted and I drive so well that I never get caught." Then he just walked out of the room. "Oh and

what did you mean by another child you had a child a didn't tell me, boy or girl?" "Omg I am an aunt oh well it was bound to happen one day,

do I get to see… well boy or girl?" "Alyssa calm down you will get to see her you just caught me at a bad time that's all" Bella said "oh well I

can go its fine I just oh shoot your going to need to give me a ride to somewhere" the thing is I didn't think about where I was going to stay I

just kind of packed got in Bella's baby and left "where's somewhere" she said "ummm I don't know" I said nervously "I didn't think about it

when I left I just packed and left I had to leave you know living in the sun your whole life you get tired of it and I hate being cooped up in one

place for so long I cant stand it." "The whole drive here and you didn't know where you were going to stay." Her voice sounded so wonderful it

made me want to melt. I yawned loudly I didn't sleep the whole drive here and I drank 14 vanilla frappichinos on the way here just to stay

awake which wasn't good for me at all. "Maybe I could stay at a hotel." I said sleepily. Bella was about to say something when a pixie like girl

came down the stairs just as graceful everybody else and then her high pitched voice said "Bella, Nessie wants to eat so I was" then she

stopped when she saw me. I smiled and said "hi" in an excited voice. Wow this girl looked like she walked out of a fashion magazine she was

wearing a red leather jacket with a black tank top underneath, super skinny jeans, and red stilettos. She was white (of course) and my height

which was pretty short for the fact I was thirteen and she looked 16 short spiky black hair a little shorter than mine and black eyes. "Hello

what's your name?" "Umm I am Alyssa, Bella's cousin what's your name?'' "I am Alice Bella's sister in law, Bella never told me you were coming."

She sounded a little disgruntled. "Well she couldn't have because I didn't tell her it was a surprise but I guess it was a bad time to visit so I

was going to ask Bella to drive me to a hotel." Then Edward spoke up "I thought you said you could drive?'' "I can its just I drove Bella's baby

a.k.a. her car here and it wouldn't be right to keep it." Just then Alice spoke "what kind of car is it?'' As I was about to say something Bella

spoke up "it's a Bentley continental GT." Just then Edward spoke "you know how much I love cars and you never told me you had a Bentley."

After that Bella spoke again "you like fast cars so I didn't think it mattered." I don't know why but I suddenly blurted out "hello could you guys

continue this after Bella drives me to a hotel" Alice looked shocked and said " oh no you cant stay at a hotel you should stay here it would be

rude if you stayed at a hotel" "no I couldn't I don't want to intrude" and it was true even Bella said it was a bad time just then my cell phone

rang which was embarrassing because my ring tone was rock star by Hannah Montana I looked at it and didn't recognize the number I picked it

up and said "hello who is this" "hello is this Alyssa Johnson" a male husky voice said " yes this she why are you calling?" "I am officer Kyle I

have news that your parents have died in a car accident on they're way home." I couldn't believe what I just heard my parents were dead

them and Bella were the only family I had since I was adopted I felt a pit in my stomach I couldn't breathe my heart felt like it was beating out

of my chest and then everything went black. I woke up in a big room it was an office it looked more like a hospital room with a ton of books in

it. I sat up and saw the doctor, Esme, Alice, Edward, and Bella "where am I what happened?" ugh I sounded groggily. Bella came to my side

and said in the most soothing tone I have ever heard "Alyssa your in doctor Cullen's office slash hospital room, listen you got a call from Officer

Kyle saying that your parents died in a car crash and then you fainted, Alyssa your parents are dead." I could feel the tears in my eyes and

started balling my eyes out then I was mad and upset and confused I wanted to die myself all I had left was Bella I had nobody else. Bella just

sat there holding me for I don't know how long but I cried my self to sleep and woke up feeling sticky from the night before and remembered

everything from last night and

I shook the thought out of my head, I didn't Know what to do where to go I decided I was just going to get ready and call and find out what

happened exactly I looked out side and I couldn't tell what time of day it was because there was no sun. As I tried to find downstairs I ran into

what felt like a wall I looked up to see the doctor. "oh umm sorry I was trying to find my way down stair's and I guess I bumped into you

doctor…." "Just call me Carlisle, how are you feeling?" I thought since he asked I might as well tell the truth. "Like my whole worlds been

burned into bits and pieces and the pieces have been thrown in the ocean to drown" okay maybe too much info. "Well Bella needs to talk to

you in the living room which is down the stairs to the left" he said. I followed the directions he gave me to get to the living room. I walked in

and saw Bella sitting on the white Italian leather couch talking on the phone with Edward next to her watching her as if she was the only thing

that mattered in the world. As soon as I coughed they both looked up, Bella said something so fast and hung up I filled my lungs with air

because talking would be a hard thing to do "Carlisle said you needed to speak to me." Bella patted the seat next to her I slowly walked over

to her and sat down next to her "Alyssa is their anyone one on your dads side who can take care of you" I shook my head and whispered "no"

"well I just called the airport and got you and Alice on a plane to California tomorrow, do you mind going with her I mean I know you just met

her yesterday but Edward and I have to stay to take care of our child and Carlisle works and Esme is working and you haven't met Jacob,

Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett yet and I know you'll be fine with Alice, is that okay with you?" I nodded my head. "Bella where am I going to go, I

don't want to go into a foster home or an orphanage." Then Edward spoke up "when you get back we will have that all figured out" "alright so

I guess I need to take a shower and I don't really need to pack because I never unpacked are my bags still in the car?" Bee was next to speak

"no we got them out, all eleven of them too." "Ya well I didn't know how long I was going to visit so I brought half my wardrobe." "Okay well I

will show you the bathroom and get you one of your bags." After I took a shower and got ready I didn't know what to do so I went down stairs

to watch TV in the living room when I got down stairs I remembered I need to check my phone but I didn't know where it was I walked into

what looked like the kitchen and smelled cinnamon rolls then my stomach grumbled I didn't realize ho hungry I was and just then Esme walked

through the door "good morning Alyssa are you hungry?" "Good morning Esme and yes I am a little hungry" "well you can help yourself to some

cinnamon rolls if you want Bella and Edward left so they wont be back for a while, tell me how are you feeling?" ugh I didn't know how I was

feeling because sure I was so depressed but it should go away soon because well this sounds heartless but I never got sad when people died

but yes I did get sad this time because well because they were my parents but I knew it wouldn't last long because being sad just wares me

out I am not that kind of person, I am a happy jittery pushover don't get mad kind of person "well I feel like everything has been taken away

from me you know like my world is falling apart and I have nothing left" "oh Alyssa you still have Bella" "yes but I don't want to bother Bella she

has a family to take care of she just got married and it would be rude to bother her with this stuff because she wasn't even close with my

parent mostly because when I did see her she would spend all her time with me" "well I am sure everything will work out" "Thanks Esme you're

the best you know" "thank you but I have to go to work if there is anything you need Alice will be here" "okay but Esme what do you do?" " I

am an interior decorator" "oh, well have fun at work" "always do bye" "bye" and with that she practically danced out of the room and she was

gone. I walked out of the kitchen no longer hungry for some reason and I needed to find my cell phone so then I called "Alice" and then she

came out of nowhere and excitedly said "yes Alyssa" "umm have you seen my cell phone I need to check my messages" "oh I already have, you

only got two, one was you need to go to the morgue , and the other was you mom and dads lawyer saying he has to read you the will from

you parent. They had a will but they were so young kind of but I guess you have to take precautions." well thanks Alice so what do I do now I

don't want to get in anybody's way." "are you ready to go for tomorrow?" "Yes" "Well I needed to shopping do want to come?" "Sure I have

nothing else to do but wait to get on a plane tomorrow" "great I have to get new clothes for California" then she left and came back with a

purse and car keys and led me to the garage I walked in and saw shiny sport cars they all looked fast and Alice led me to a yellow Porsche

"wow that's your car its so cool" "Thanks I love to drive fast, actually we all do as you can see." She did drive fast we were out of forks in 20

minutes. "so what mall are we going to" "we are going to a mall in Seattle you are going to love it unless your like Bella and hate clothes and

fashion." "Oh no I love fashion I am very girly its how my mom raised me." "Good then you are going to love this it will be so fun and awesome

I usually shop until the mall closes or I get kicked out." "Why would you get kicked out?" "I practically wipe out the whole store." "Wow you are

crazy if you shop like that how big your closet is?" "Like two stores big" I could feel my mouth hanging open "wow you're so lucky I wish had

that many clothes and shoes and I fell into a fantasy that was long because Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face "we are here" she

said excitedly I got out of the car and walked by her side "umm Alice your mot going to wipe out the stores with me right because I cant carry

200 bags in each hand" "don't worry I will go easy on you" "thanks" I lost track of time after the 4th hour but by the time we left I had 8 bags

in each hand (which were super sore) and it was closing time. Alice had bought me every brand you can think of and I don't know how but I

ended up with a large shopping bag from Victoria secret filled as much as it could go. Alice had much more than me and I don't know how she

managed but she was still jittery and what seemed like sugar high to me. Me and Alice talked about a lot and I realized we were very alike.

When we reached the car I wanted to collapse I was surprised our bags fit in the car I buckled my self in and Alice climbed in the driver seat "so

much for going easy on me Alice" I said sleepily "oh don't complain I did go easy on you should see me when I have all the guys I make them

carry my stuff besides I needed new clothes for California." "But we are only going for a week." "Exactly" I couldn't put up a fight I was too

tired and fell asleep. When I woke up I was in the Cullen garage being carried by some huge guy then I opened my eyes and saw a super pale

skin dark curly haired black eyed guy. "Who are you put me down where are you taking me?" "Relax, Alice was taking up the shopping bags

and didn't want to wake you up Edward and Bella are busy and Jasper is with Alice helping with bags Carlisle is still at the hospital Esme is

reading and Rose didn't want to come down and I am Emmett by the way." His voice was deep but like everybody else's "Oh you're Emmett I

am Alyssa and who are Rose and Jasper?" "Rose is my wife and Jasper is Alice's husband" "is their anyone who isn't married here?" "Sure

Nessie isn't married or dating." "Who is Nessie?" "Nessie is Edward and Bella's daughter." "Oh my niece" I said as he put me down on the

couch "your niece?" "Ya Bella didn't tell you I was her cousin who did you think I was some stalker who hangs out with you guys!" "Well I

wasn't here last few days I barely got here this afternoon." "Oh so when will Alice be down." "A few minutes." "Okay" I looked at the clock it

was nine thirty wow Alice had me shopping for a while. I didn't even know what time my flight was tomorrow then I heard Alice sing "Alyssa"

"yes Alice?" "I put all your clothes inside your luggage and picked out an outfit for tomorrows flight and pajamas for tonight." "Thanks Alice but

when's our flight and where am I going to sleep?" "Our flight is at seven o'clock pm and you're going to sleep in Edwards's old room that he

doesn't use anymore" "okay I just need to get ready for bed and you can show me where Edwards's old room is" "Kay c'mon" she led me to

the room it was so big and open and the walls were glass and the bed was huge and I couldn't resist I ran and started jumping on it "wow this

bed is so soft and bouncy" "you need to get ready for bed" "okay fine but I call shotgun on the ride to the airport" "You have to be shotgun I

am driving." "I know!" I got ready for bed and climbed in bed and immediately fell asleep. I woke up feeling someone's stone cold hands

shaking "Alyssa wake up we need to get you ready." "What time is it Alice?" "7:00 in the morning now get up we need to get ready." After 2

hours of being Alice's project I was done and a while later it was time to get on the plane I gave Bella a hug and me and Alice were on our way

to California. I don't why but Bella put us on first class, I fell asleep and when I woke up we were in California. "Lets go Alyssa" Alice sounded

excited. Ugh I thought here we go. **Authors note; please review this is my first story and i wanna see what you think about it**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I know I haven't updated in a while but I am having writers block since this is my first story contribute ideas please


End file.
